


Hello, Old Friend

by UnluckiestFridays



Series: Drabbles And One-Shots [11]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2020-05-30 15:03:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19405744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnluckiestFridays/pseuds/UnluckiestFridays
Summary: The Thirteenth Doctor and her fam come across a familiar face.





	1. Chapter 1

"The water's not really orange, you know," the Doctor said, "there's a plant at the bottom of the lake. The sun reflects off of the plant and gives us the illusion that the water is orange. At night the water returns to its original colour, blue."

"What do they look like?" Yaz asked. "The flowers."

"They're beautiful," the Doctor smiled, "they have these huge orange petals that rise towards the sun during the day then lower in the moonlight."

"It sounds lovely," Yaz said.

"They are. I'm pretty sure I have one on board the TARDIS somewhere," the Doctor muttered, thinking to herself.

"Here, Doc," Graham interrupted, "thought you said we was the only ones on this planet."

"Well, we are. It's not safe for the natives to be here anymore."

"What?" Ryan asked, wide eyed.

"Don't worry, we're perfectly safe."

"Then how come there's some bloke wearin' shades over on that cliff?" Graham pointed towards said cliff, where, true to his word, a man stood.

He wore a tailored coat and black Dr Martins, and his hands were clasped behind him. His hair was grey and wild, sticking up in all directions and blowing gently in the mild winds.

The Doctor’s mouth fell open slightly at the sight of him, but she quickly closed it again and stepped away from the orange water. She took a tentative step in the direction of the man by the cliff, then stopped. 

"Are you all right, Doctor?" Yaz asked.

"Yeah, fine," she hastily reassured, "well, I mean, no. I guess it depends on your viewpoint?"

"What?" Ryan asked again.

"Never mind," the Doctor shook her head and looked away from the man, "just- give me a mo', yeah? I'm gonna go talk to him."

"Are you sure?" Graham worried. "I mean-"

"Graham, trust me, it's all right. I know him," the Doctor's eyes fell on the man again and the corner of her lips twitched. "It'll be fine. He just needs a friend right now."

Hesitantly Graham nodded in understanding, then Ryan and Yaz followed suit. The Doctor flashed them a thankful smile then turned and headed towards the man on the cliff.

She waded through long, thick blades of green grass, the plants tickling her shins past her boots, until eventually she came up to the man. 

She hesitated, for a moment, standing behind him unsurely, until eventually she took a quiet, deep breath and stepped up beside him, keeping her eyes on the vast orange water.

"Hello, old friend." 


	2. Chapter 2

"Do I know you?" Twelve asked, not turning away from the view just yet.

"No, but you will do soon," Thirteen answered as best she could without giving away too much.

"Ah," Twelve nodded in understanding, "I'd ask how, but... well, spoilers."

Thirteen sighed at the choice of word, but agreed.

"What brings you here? Shouldn't you be guarding the Vault?"

"Not you as well," Twelve scoffed, "I have enough with Nardole constantly berating me, I don't need you, too."

"Hey, I'm not berating you," Thirteen denied, "after all, I am you. I was just wondering."

This time, it was Twelve's turn to sigh.

"Sometimes I just feel like I'm not getting anywhere with her, you know," he admitted reluctantly, "there are days where she plays by the rules and I can see an improvement. But then just as quickly, she's back to where she started, trying to dismantle Nardole and throwing things at me, trying to escape."

Thirteen nodded. She understood. Missy was a complex person and guarding her inside the Vault had never been easy. 

"Does it work?"

"Does what work?"

"Does she ever redeem herself? Can she ever be good?"

"Spoilers."

The words hurt, forced from her throat like expelling a harmful poison. She didn't know what had become of Missy. The last she'd seen of her was on the Mondasian ship when she'd run off her past self.

That had been that. She didn't know if locking Missy up in the hopes of redeeming her had been worth it in the end.

"Of course," Twelve chuckled breathlessly.

"I'm sorry. You should probably get back, though," Thirteen suggested, "you know what Nardole's like."

"I bet he's already got a whole lecture planned out for me," Twelve agreed.

"I wouldn't expect anythiny less from him."

"I guess this is goodbye, then."

"Well, until the next time."

"Yes. Until the next time."

"Goodbye, Doctor." 

"Goodbye, Doctor."


End file.
